


The curl of your lips in the centre of eclipse

by thatsformetoknow



Series: portfolio [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Touch Starved Shiro, overwhelmed shiro, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Kissing Lance hadn’t been on his morning schedule when he’d woken up today, but somehow here he was; on Lance’s bed, with Lance in his lap, Lance all over him everywhere and Shiro really for the life of him couldn’t bring himself to push Lance away, didn’t want to at all.Because god, he had one hand in his hair and one hand cupping his face, gently brushing over his skin and tilting his head upwards and it was all Shiro could manage to part his lips when Lance licked at them.





	The curl of your lips in the centre of eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Title from touch by troye sivan
> 
> Hahahahaha get it cuz Shiro’s touch starved ayyyy I’m hilarious

Shiro wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up like this. 

Casting his mind back, there wasn’t really a logical explanation. 

One minute he had been knocking on Lance’s door to talk to him about a dangerous stunt he’d pulled on the mission yesterday, and Lance had looked sheepish enough, but he’d said that he’d do it over again if it meant saving those people. 

Shiro didn’t tell him he valued Lance’s life over all of theirs. 

Except somewhere along the way he must have because all he was really aware of now were Lance’s lips moving over his own and his soft breathy sighs and his hands brushing through Shiro’s hair. 

All he was really aware of now were the weight of Lance’s thighs in his lap and his breathless gasps and shudders as Shiro dipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt. 

Kissing Lance hadn’t been on his morning schedule when he’d woken up this today, but somehow here he was; on Lance’s bed, with Lance in his lap, Lance all over him everywhere and Shiro really for the life of him couldn’t bring himself to push Lance away, didn’t want to at all.

Because god, he had one hand in his hair and one hand cupping his face, gently brushing over his skin and tilting his head upwards and it was all Shiro could manage to part his lips when Lance licked at them.

He couldn’t be sure whose mouth that soft groan came from, but he was more than convinced it was his own and then Lance made a soft sound of his own, moving his hips a little and it was then that Shiro realised his hands were on them, his bare skin and under his shirt and he didn’t know when that had happened, but god, he was soft and he was slender and it felt like Shiro’s hands were far too big to be there. 

And then Lance was licking into his mouth, tongue sliding over his own and there was another low throaty groan and there was no way that Lance had made such a noise. And then Shiro’s hands were gripping tighter at his hips and Lance was gasping into his mouth, moaning softly and christ, how did he sound so pretty?

And god, then there was a roll of Lance’s hips and Shiro moaned, properly moaned and dear god, how did he get here? How did he get here? He’d come to talk to him about something… something that he couldn’t remember anymore because god, all he could think about was Lance sucking on his tongue, tilting his head backwards and the light pressure of his thumb at his throat, and god, there was the roll of his hips again and a strangled groan from Shiro and he was sure that Lance would have been laughing at him by this point if he wasn’t giving breathy gasps into his mouth.

And then Lance’s lips were gone from his and his head was no longer swimming in such deep water, but Lance’s forehead was rested against his own and his cheeks were flushed, eyes screwed closed, lips swollen and parted as breathless little noises escaped him.

Then his hands were at the hem of Shiro’s shirt and god, he was still rolling his hips and then his shirt was gone and Lance was lightly raking his nails over Shiro’s skin and at this rate, this was going to become increasingly embarrassing for Shiro increasingly quickly because god, it had been years since he’d been kissed or touched and Lance was gorgeous, so so breathtakingly gorgeous, making the prettiest little sounds and there was the steady roll of his hips over Shiro’s and fuck, Shiro was so so hard in his pants there was no way that Lance couldn’t feel that. 

Then there were fingers at his nipples, teasingly tugging and rolling and god, Shiro was gasping and moaning and he should definitely be doing something back, but he couldn’t comprehend how to do anything except sit there and let Lance take him to pieces. 

He was sure there was a gasp of Lance’s name somewhere there and then there were lips at his neck, soft and wet and then there were bites and nips and sucks and god, Shiro was moaning, bucking up against Lance’s hips and he could practically feel Lance’s little mewls against his throat.

Fuck, oh fuck, was that Lance unbuttoning his pants? He was pretty sure it was, but he couldn’t say for sure with how his head was tipped back against the pillows, eyes screwed shut as he moaned breathlessly, aching for Lance to touch him and how the hell did they end up like this?

"Shiro…" Lance said gently, fingers stopping as he unzipped his zipper and Shiro was still mindlessly bucking into his touch. "Tell me yes." He murmured against his ear. 

Tell him yes? Yes for what? Yes for- Oh- yes for that. It was all Shiro could do to articulate some sort of affirmation and then Lance’s fingers were around him and fuck, oh fuck, he hadn't been touched in so long and that was so, so good.

"Shh, shh." Was the gentle soothe of Lance’s voice in his ear, gently cupping his head with one hand as his other hand stroked over his cock. ‘I’ve got you.’

Shiro realised then that he was giving soft broken whimpers of Lance’s name, gasping with each stroke. 

"I’ve got you, baby." Lance said gently and really, Lance calling him baby shouldn’t have been so grounding, but it was and he was gasping and arching into Lance’s touch, and Lance was pressing soft kisses to the side of his face, stroking firmly over his cock and when was the last time Shiro had even taken the time to touch himself? He couldn’t for the life of him remember. 

Shiro was ninety nine percent sure that the only thing he could remember well enough to articulate was Lance’s name and he was brokenly whimpering and gasping it as Lance made soothing shhing sounds in his ear, gently kissing at his skin and picking up the pace and god, he was so close, he was so so close and he couldn’t even figure out how to tell Lance, just giving a few broken sobs as he came hard over Lance’s hand and his own chest, gasping desperately and Lance gently stroked him through it.

"I’ve got you, baby, it’s okay." Lance said gently, kissing Shiro’s jaw softly as he slowed his hand to a stop.

"Lance…" Shiro rasped brokenly, pressing his forehead into the crook of Lance’s neck and he was vaguely aware of Lance reaching for a tissue and cleaning him up, and then tucking him back in his pants.

Then Lance was laying down and pulling Shiro to his chest, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his head. 

And god, logically, Shiro should have been beyond embarrassed, reduced to this from a little kissing and a handjob and christ, he hadn’t even returned the favour, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do anything but burying himself into Lance’s chest, nose pressed in the crook of his neck, breathing still shaky. 

"I’ve got you." He said softly again and really, Shiro probably should have found that condescending but all he felt was comforted and safe, and he shouldn’t have been this overwhelmed, but he hadn’t been touched in so long, hadn't even touched himself in so long, and now Lance’s arms were around him and he felt safer than he had since before he left for Kerberos.

"Breakfast…" Shiro mumbled softly, because they were definitely going to be late for that and someone was definitely going to come and look for them.

"Later, baby" Lance said softly, kissing his head and Shiro couldn’t do anything but agree, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. He could do that, there was no way he could do anything else right now but melt against Lance and let him hold him for as long as was physically possible. 

He still couldn’t remember why he’d come in here, still couldn’t remember how Lance had ended up kissing him, ended up in his lap but he didn’t really care to remember anymore, didn’t care how he’d ended up pressed against Lance, as long as he could stay like this, he just didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
